Come What May
by hellokittypants
Summary: This is a reaction to 4X04 spoilers. There is some Blangst but I'm a sucker for happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own shit also this is my first fic so please be nice. This is Blanst but I promise a happy ending.

Chapter 1

Blaine's voice cracked on the last note. He swiftly got up from the piano bench and walked as calmly as he could to the bathroom before he lost it. He would not cry in front of the crowd at the piano bar. Thankfully the single bathroom was unoccupied and Blaine slammed it shut as his knees gave out and a loud sob erupted from his chest. He tried to bite down on the sleeve of his cardigan to muffle the noise. His heart was breaking. He needed Kurt to know that he meant the world to him but he was unhappy. Blaine had tried everything to let Kurt know how he felt but singing was the only way he knew how to express those feelings. Blaine never wanted to hurt Kurt ever but he couldn't take another moment of this.

"Blaine? Sweetie?" Kurt's voice was hesitant.

Blaine's sob caught in his throat. He knew he had to pick himself up and talk to Kurt but for the moment he could not will his body to move.

"Blaine?" Kurt called again. This time Blaine could hear the worry in his voice. "Can I come in?" Kurt's voice was barely a whisper and the pain in his voice pushed a new wave of tears from his eyes.

Blaine slowly stood up on shaky legs. He coughed a bit and opened the door wide enough for Kurt to slip in.

Kurt watery eyes spilled over as he took in sight of Blaine's puffy eyes and tear stained face. Blaine half heartily wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Oh, baby…" Kurt rushed to envelop Blaine in his arms. Blaine sunk into his embrace and allowed himself to breathe in the familiar scent of Kurt's cologne that he has missed so much. Kurt held him tightly and kissed his hair.

Blaine forced himself to pull away. Kurt's face fell but he didn't say anything. His eyes begged for Blaine to offer some explanation. Blaine avoid his burning stare and tried to focus on calming himself down.

"I'm s-sorry," Blaine hic upped.

"Just talk to me, please. Blaine we can fix this."

Kurt waited for a response but Blaine didn't have the words. He knew they needed to talk but he didn't even know where to begin.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Kurt offered hopefully.

Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around himself still not looking at Kurt. He let Kurt lead the way through the piano bar.

The chilly autumn air hit Blaine's face but he barely even noticed. Blaine reminded himself that he needed to go through with this. That it was for the best.

Kurt led them a little ways down the block and stopped near a park bench. Both awkwardly stood an waited for the other to speak.

"Blaine…?" Kurt timidly prompted.

"It's just that with this new life you have so much going on and I can't keep holding you back,"

"You're not holding me back!" Kurt argued. "I'm sorry if I've been busy lately but I just want to make a good impression and Blaine this is for my career."

"I just miss you every day and it feels like I don't matter to you anymore," Blaine's voice was shaking but he made himself continue. "I can't keep doing this because it hurts me and you'll meet someone amazing who understands and you'll be able to forget all about McKinley and Lima and… me." Blaine still had not looked at Kurt's face because he knew the second he did, he would be doomed.

"Blaine, what are you saying?" Kurt's voice begged him to reconsider.

"I- I think we should take a break or break up," Blaine's voice was barely audible.

"What?" Kurt was taken aback.

"Please, don't make me say it again," Blaine begged with his eyes on the dirty New York street.

"No." Kurt stated as firmly as his sobs would let him.

Blaine looked up then.

"No," Kurt repeated. "We can make this work. I'll try harder. Blaine please, don't do this. You promised to always love me for my imperfections. Please, don't." Kurt was crying harder now and Blaine didn't know what to do. His instinct was to kiss him and hold him until everything was all better but he couldn't right now and that was probably what hurt the worst. At least Kurt had Rachel to help him. Blaine had no one.

"It's for the best," Blaine whispered.

"You're lying. Can you honestly tell me that you don't love me anymore?" Kurt took a step closer to Blaine.

Blaine shrunk back and wiled his brain to say the right thing but he didn't know what that was at the moment. His mind was muddled shit show of the pain and loneliness he'd felt since Kurt left and the overwhelming love he would always feel for Kurt.

"It's easier this way. You were meant for New York and I'm so proud of you but you're moving on—"

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel! If you knew how I felt then you would know that I still love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I promised you that you weren't going to lose me and I meant it so don't do this." Kurt snapped furiously.

"I know you meant it then but things have changed. I'm not blaming you. I'm just trying to give you room to grow," Blaine's eyes were back on the pavement.

"I don't need room to grow. I need you. I need you in my life. Please, just give us more time. We'll make it work!" Kurt pleaded.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I just— I just can't," the lump in Blaine's throat fought him from letting those last words escape his lips.

"Oh my god," Kurt turned on his heel and sped away.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away. His heart screamed for him to chase after Kurt and beg for Kurt to take him back but his body did not move. Blaine didn't know when he sat down of the bench but the next thing he knew, he heard voices right next to him. His eyes had run dry and Blaine felt hollow. Blaine just wanted the voices to go away so he could melt away into a nonexistence.


	2. Chapter 2

A hand shook his shoulder. Blaine's unfocused eyes scanned over a tall figure that Blaine guessed had to be Finn. "Blaine, dude. What happened?"

Blaine turned away from him not wanting to speak. He was too exhausted and there was no way he'd be able to relive the worst moments of his life.

Blaine knew he should respond to Finn's questions and worried attempts at getting his attention but all he could think about was how Kurt was gone. He would never get to pick out furniture with Kurt for their apartment. They would never get a dog or travel Europe together or kiss on New Years in Times Square. Kurt had been his everything.

"He won't move, what do I do? Should I carry him or call someone?" Blaine guessed he must have been talking to Rachel. I was clear that Finn was worried but Blaine didn't even feel bad that he was the cause. Kurt had just stormed off with Blaine's whole heart and every feeling he'd been capable.

Finn pried Blaine's phone from the pocket of the cardigan and scrolled though his contacts. Blaine tuned out the mumbled conversation.

Finn awkwardly scooped Blaine up by the shoulders and led him down the street. Blaine heard him mumble something about Blaine being drunk as he asked the doorman of a hotel to call him a cab.

Blaine hadn't reacted to anything. He let Finn pull him into the cab and drag him down a street. Blaine hadn't even considered that he had nowhere to go. He focused on the sleeve of his cardigan. Normally he never would have allowed himself to smear snot and tears on his favorite cardigan. He would never be able to wear it ever again anyway. His entire outfit would only make him relive this night.

Soon the cab pulled over and Finn paid before dragging him like a rag doll from the cab as he apologized to the driver. A deep and familiar voice was asking what happened. Blaine recognized it as Cooper and his mind struggled to understand why Cooper was there.

"Blaine, look at me," Cooper commanded firmly.

Blaine's eyes rose to Cooper's face but his expression remained unchanged.

"Is he drunk?" Cooper asked.

"No, he and Kurt—"

Blaine stopped listening at the mention of the most wonderful part of his former life. Back when things mattered and Blaine didn't want to disappear.

"Come on buddy," Cooper's arm wound around his shoulders and pulled him up to his New York apartment.

Blaine didn't remember much after that. He vaguely remembered crashing on Cooper's couch in his clothes and Cooper covering him in a blanket and trying to talk to him before giving up and heading to bed.

The moment Blaine woke up, he regretted it. Thankfully his sleep had been dreamless and he wished for nothing more than escape from the memories of last night.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Cooper gently teased as he held out a mug of hot coffee. Blaine took it but his arms felt heavy and dragged the mug to his lap.

"We can talk when you're ready B," Cooper rubbed soothing circles on Blaine's back.

Blaine forced himself to nod as he stared into the dark liquid in his mug. He set the mug on the coffee table and pushed it away. Coffee reminded him of Kurt. Hell, everything reminded him of Kurt. Kurt has become such a big part of him that he knew already that every moment he was awake he would be flooded with memories and thoughts of Kurt.

Blaine laid himself down again and drifted off into a deep sleep. He awoke much later to Cooper's voice arguing on the phone.

"No, he's a mess. I can't send him on a plane; he's barely coherent. I'll take care of him and send him back as soon as he gets over the worst."

Blaine tried to pull the blanket over his head to muffle the noise but it was no use.

"Of course you don't understand. Blaine's an artist. We feel things so much more deeply than others do. He hasn't spoken but I'm going to wake him up and make him eat something soon. He's been out for a while now…. Yes, I promise to take care of him. Ok, bye Mom."

Cooper hung up and Blaine heard Cooper's phone skid across the counter.

Blaine was frozen but as Cooper peeled back the blanket, Blaine looked at Cooper for the first time since he'd gotten there.

Cooper gave a pained half smile.

"I got you some cream of mushroom soup. It's not Mom's but it's from the place down the street and I promise it's good."

Blaine just stared blankly at him.

"Come on, B, you need to eat."

Blaine shook his head and tried to turn away but Cooper would have none of that.

"Please B, eat some for me? Just a few bites and then you can go back to sleep, I promise."

Blaine's eyes filled with new tears but he still couldn't speak. Cooper lifted him up so he was sitting up and brushed the fallen tears from his cheeks. Cooper was a good brother when it counted and Blaine knew he should tell him that but the words were lost in his throat. Just like warblers whom stop singing when they lose their mate, Blaine no longer wanted to speak.

Cooper stirred the soup around a little and then lifted it up to Blaine's mouth. It took a few moments for Blaine to react and open his mouth. The spoon passed his lips but Blaine didn't taste anything and he was grateful not to.

Kurt had made him mushroom soup after his surgery and spent the entire weekend having a movie musical marathon with Blaine as he caught him up on all the gossip. Kurt had insisted on feeding him even though Blaine was perfectly capable of doing it himself. It had made his insides squirm that Kurt had loved him so much and Blaine fell just a little bit harder for him.

"Now you have to swallow, B" Cooper reminded him. Blaine was kind of surprised that Cooper hadn't acknowledged the innuendo and refrained from saying 'that's what he said.' He appreciated Cooper's sudden maturity.

Blaine let Cooper feed him two more spoonfuls before he turn his head away and laid back down.

"Ok B, that's enough for now. You'll get through this,"

Blaine turned away and let himself get swept back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine watch from afar as Kurt scooped up a four year old girl with chestnut brown curls and Kurt's eyes. Kurt was looking at her with the same admiration and love that had once been reserved for Blaine. At least he was happy. That was all that should matter, right? They were in a park that Blaine recognized from his childhood.

The little girl with Kurt pointed to the swings. "Daddy, please," she begged.

"Next time baby girl, we have to get home to Papa. It's getting late but we can come back tomorrow," Kurt kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into his chest. This was just like what Blaine had pictured for his life with Kurt when they had a family.

Blaine followed them closely but neither of them seemed to notice him. After a few blocks they reached a house. Blaine quietly slipped in behind Kurt as he put the little girl down and turned to close the door.

"Papa!" the little girl cried and ran into the next room. Blaine worried about what he would find. Kurt would no doubt be married to a super model or someone much better than Blaine.

Kurt smiled and followed in the direction that the little girl had run off in. Blaine did not want to let Kurt out of his sight so he followed right behind.

Kurt led him into a bright kitchen where a tall man was holding the little girl as she recounted every moment of their time at the park.

"Alice Elizabeth, why don't you go wash your hands so we can eat dinner and then you can tell Papa more about the park, ok sweetie?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine was taken aback. His heart felt newly crushed. This could not be happening. Alice Elizabeth was the name they had picked out together for their daughter. That was supposed to be his family with Kurt.

The man put the little girl down and she scurried away. He turned around and Blaine felt sick to his stomach. "Hey babe," Sebastian sneered as he made his way to Kurt. Blaine wanted to scream as Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him hard. After what felt like too long, Kurt pulled away and touched their foreheads together with a smile.

"I love you, Sebastian. You are the one for me. I'm so happy," Kurt gushed.

Blaine awoke with a gasp. He was sweating and he felt sick. He tried to take deep breaths and wait for it to pass but it was no use, he promptly turned his head and threw up all over the floor beside the couch.

Suddenly Cooper was there rubbing his back and telling him to let it all out. Blaine was still crying as Cooper half carried him to the kitchen table and brought him a glass of water. Cooper left him to clean up Blaine's vomit from the floor as Blaine tried to remind himself that it was only a dream. Maybe he had done the right thing. Kurt had looked so happy.

"Drink," Cooper ordered when he returned fifteen minutes later.

Blaine forced himself to comply. His hand shook as he lifted the glass to his lips. He was parched and quickly gulped down the rest of the glass. Cooper refilled it and he drank that too.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" Cooper asked.

"He was so… happy. He was so happy without me," the scratchiness of Blaine's voice surprised him.

Cooper didn't even need to ask who Blaine was referring to.

"But it was just a dream. That doesn't mean that it's true. B, he loves you," Cooper insisted.

Blaine looked at the clock; it was four in the morning.

"I'm gonna make some coffee and then you're going to start from the beginning."

Blaine nodded despite the fact the Cooper's back was turned and he couldn't see him. Blaine took a shaky breath and waited for Cooper to get back.

Cooper listened without interrupting though his brow furrowed. When Blaine finished Cooper was silent for a moment and then sighed.

"Well you're an idiot," Cooper stated.

"What?" Blaine was stunned. After all he'd been through, Cooper was insulting him. Talk about rubbing salt into this wounds.

"Why are you throwing everything away? Yes long distance is a bitch but it doesn't mean that you have to be over."

"But Coop, I hate it. I miss him all the time and I can't hold him back anymore," Blaine argued.

"Take some time to really think this through but I know you're making a mistake."

"Coop, I need to go home. I just can't stay here in New York without thinking about him or wondering where he is and what he's doing."

"Then let's take you to the airport," Cooper's tone made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's four in the morning and I missed my flight," Blaine protested.

"So let's get you on the next one little brother."

As Cooper took out his computer and started comparing flights, Blaine was suddenly hit with a thought. "All my stuff is still at his and Rachel's place," Blaine whispered.

"No I've got it. I had Finn bring it over during your hibernation so you wouldn't have to go back there," Cooper replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled as tears threatened escape his eyes. He was so touched that Cooper had thought ahead and was being so nice to him. Blaine did not deserve this kindness. He'd hurt Kurt. He'd hurt Kurt and that was worse than anything he'd ever done. Kurt didn't deserve to be hurt. He was such a good person. He'd gotten enough shit growing up in Lima but he was still the most kind hearted and accepting person Blaine had ever met.

"There's a flight at 8am. Get in the shower and we can stop for breakfast on the way to the airport." Cooper nudged him with his elbow. Blain was pulled back from his trace.

Cooper led him to bathroom and placed a towel on the closed lid of the toilet. "Use whatever you need B, there should be an extra toothbrush in the cabinet too," Cooper added.

Blaine nodded in acknowledgement. Blaine turned on the water and peeled off his clothes. He caught a look of himself in the mirror and hardly recognized himself. Dark bags hung low under his eye making him look terminally ill. His eyes were bloodshot and rubbed red. Blaine forced himself to look away as steam from the shower clouded the mirror.

Blaine stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed behind him. The scalding water provided both a comfort and a welcome pain. Blaine supposed he should be grateful to be feeling anything at all at this point. He wanted nothing more than to wash away the events of the past few days and go back to the time when he felt whole and happy. Blaine was too exhausted to cry any more but he let out quiet dry sobs as he ran a bar of soap over his skin and through his hair. Blaine just did not care anymore. He mourned the loss of not only the most intense love he'd ever felt but the part of him that would always belong to Kurt.

Blaine was lost. He didn't know who he was anymore. What would happen when he got back to McKinley? Surely the Glee club would side with Kurt. He'd been one of the original members. He dreaded the thought of school.

The steam felt suffocating. The wet, hot air, stuck in his throat and Blaine gasped for air. He turned off the water and scrambled out of the shower to escape the steam that seemed to follow him and choke him. He coughed and rasped as he splashed cold water on his face and gripped the cold tile of the silk.

Once he caught his breath, Blaine cleared his sore throat and grabbed the towel. He rubbed it roughly over his face. He knew Kurt would be scolding him for being so rough with his skin and shoving moisturizers in face if he were there but Blaine had to remind himself that Kurt wasn't a part of his life anymore. Blaine signed deeply with his face still buried in the towel. He removed it, wrapped it tightly around his waist and went to go look for his bag for a change of clothes.

He didn't want to wear any of the clothes he'd brought. Every outfit was specifically picked out based upon Kurt's favorite colors on him or items picked out by Kurt himself. Blaine closed his eyes and picked the first items he touched. Kurt would have made fun of him for this mix of colors but Blaine put them on anyway. This was not going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready B?" Cooper called from the other side of the bathroom door as Blaine was getting dressed.

Instead of answering, Blaine opened the door and nodded. He didn't feel like speaking but he knew he should acknowledge Cooper since he was being amazingly nice to him.

"Blaine, you forgot your clothes," Cooper pointed to the dirty clothes on the floor.

"I don't want them anymore," Blaine replied. His own voice sounded dead.

"Ok, then let's go," Cooper's voice was gentle and Blaine made a mental note to give Cooper the best thank you gift for not prodding further. Cooper really was a good brother.

Cooper carried Blaine's things for him as Blaine shuffled behind him.

Blaine didn't remember much from the journey to the airport but suddenly Cooper was pushing a few twenties into his hand and guiding him towards the line to go through security.

"Coop," Blaine shook his head and tried to give back the money but Cooper just held up his hands and stepped back.

"Just take it, B. You can buy yourself something to eat,"

Blaine tried to smile but he must have failed miserably because Coop was suddenly hugging him tightly.

"I can buy a ticket and fly with you, if you want. Do you want me to? I'm worried about you,"

"I'll be ok," Blaine croaked. He didn't want to inconvenience Cooper any more than he already had.

"I love you, Blaine. I know it's hard but it'll get easier. Call or text me when you land and we can skype tonight."

Blaine nodded and hugged Cooper back.

"Thanks for everything," he sighed.

"You're my little brother. I'd do anything for you." Cooper tried to keep his voice light but Blaine could see the worry and sadness behind his eyes. Cooper left knowing what he had to do.

Security lines usually stressed Blaine out and left him in a ball of clumsy, nervous energy but today he moved slowly through removing his shoes and jacket. Blaine could hear the frustrated sighs of people behind him but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Despite only having ten minutes before his plane was scheduled to board, Blaine walked slowly to his gate. He knew under normal circumstances he would be sprinting but he couldn't make his body move faster even if he'd wanted to.

Blaine honestly tried to smile at the flight attendants but the muscles in his face wouldn't move. Blaine was glad to have a window seat and he drifted off into a fitful sleep before the plane even took off.

"Look Blaine, what don't you understand? I'm over you," Kurt's words were matter of fact and unamused. Kurt waved his hand dismissively as he texted someone with a small smile on his lips. Blaine hated the way Kurt was biting his bottom lip and the devilish smirk he was directing to the recipient. That was the look that Kurt had always had when he and Blaine used to send flirty texts to one another from across the room during classes or when surrounded by friends. Santana always called it nauseating and now Blaine understood why.

"So goodbye Blaine, have a nice life," Kurt called over his shoulder as he turned his back to Blaine.

"Kurt! Wait! Don't go! Please don't go! Kurt, you promised you'd never say goodbye to me," Blaine pleaded

"Things change, Blaine," Kurt called over his shoulder as be began to walk away,"

Blaine was being shaken back into consciousness by a nice looking middle aged woman.

"It's ok dear, it was just a dream," she patted his shoulder.

Blaine took deep breaths and wiped at his face. He gave the woman a watery smile and accepted the cup of water she offered him.

"We're landing soon anyway," she winked at him.

"Thanks, Blaine's voice scratch out.

The woman handed his a pile of tissues and Blaine took them gratefully took them to blow his nose. His normally dapper persona would have been embarrassed by the state of his appearance but the new Blaine was not concerned about what others thought of him. He had no one to impress anymore.

"Whatever it is, it'll pass and just make you a stronger person," she offered.

Blaine nodded into the stack of tissues. He appreciated her attempts to comfort him without prying. On a flight to Ohio it was never certain whether or not a person would be homophobic or not.

"Here I'll take those," she held her hand out for the used tissues.

Blaine look at her stunned, "It's ok, I can throw them away," he managed.

"Nonsense, I'm a mom," she said as she pried the tissues from his fist. "I've dealt with worse. Bullying, broken hearts, you name it and I've been there. I'm Diana, by the way," she offered another warm smile.

"Thank you, I'm Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I can tell you are very kind, old soul."

Compliments like that should not make Blaine want to break down again but he fought against the new lump in his throat. He nodded again and let out a shaky breath.

Diana patted his arm where it lay across the armrest and turned away from Blaine to give him some privacy.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later they started their descent. Blaine couldn't wait to get home, collapse on his bed and hopefully never wake up.

"You take care, ok honey?" Diana looked deep into his eyes. He had no idea why she cared so much about him but it was a nice gesture. He didn't deserve this kindness but it felt nice, nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Gold star for you if you're still reading this! I probably wouldn't be but you are a far better person than I am. May Oprah bless your soul. I promise the end is near. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters there will be or if I will do an epilogue but I'm thinking 8ish chapters. 3

If there was one thing Blaine was dreading it was the backlash on Facebook and at school from ending his relationship with Kurt. He avoided his computer and slept for a few hours before he had another dream of Kurt falling in love with someone else.

Blaine sat up against the headboard and pulled his laptop on top of the blankets. He felt it was probably best to just deal with it head on, right? As Blaine signed into Facebook, he skipped over the meaningless notifications; he was here for only one reason.

The last thing he wanted to do was call attention to the fact that he'd just lost the love of his life. A fresh tidal wave of pain hit Blaine as Facebook asked him I he was sure he wanted to end his relationship. He wanted nothing more than to click cancel, call Kurt and beg for forgiveness but he knew he couldn't do that. Kurt would never take him back. Blaine has hurt him too badly.

The cursor taunted him as it hovered over the confirmation that soon their break up would be official. Blaine's whole hand shook over the button and he had to force himself to click it. He felt sick. His heart felt like it was breaking all over again. He signed back out of Facebook as quickly as he could.

Before Blaine could shut his laptop and wallow in his own misery the ring of an incoming skype call surprised him. Blaine was somewhat relieved to see Cooper's name. Although he really didn't feel like talking to anyone Blaine knew that it would be easier just to answer and let Cooper talk at him than ignore his calls.

Blaine clicked over the green video chat button and waited for Cooper's webcam to turn on.

"Hey B, I just wanted to check in on you," Cooper's voice was overly cheery. Blaine knew Cooper was trying to keep the mood light but his energy only made Blaine feel worse.

"I'm glad you made it home safe. Are you going to school tomorrow?" Cooper continued.

Blaine just shrugged. He wanted nothing more than to take a sick day and avoid being the hot topic of the McKinley gossip.

"Ya know, the longer you put it off, the harder it will be. I know you're afraid of everyone turning on you but it sounds like you have some good friends there. You never know, sometimes people surprise you."

Blaine gave him a half smile and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"You know you could probably transfer back to Dalton if you wanted," suggested Cooper.

Blaine let that sink in. Dalton had been his safe haven and he still had some friends there but few of them had come to his aid when Sebastian had almost blinded him. He didn't want to keep running away from his problems. Plus as senior class president, he felt an obligation to his fellow classmates to really change things at McKinley.

"No, I'm done running away from my problems," Blaine announced more for himself than Cooper.

"Then that's the spirit, little brother. You're stronger than you think," Cooper added.

"Thanks Coop, you're a really good brother," Blaine said sincerely.

"Anytime bro, I've got your back. Always," Cooper smiled and winked at him. "Look, Blaine, there's something I have to do, but call me anytime ok?"

"Do you have an audition?" Blaine asked.

"Something like that. I'll talk to you later, Blaine. Please remember to shower if you decide to go to school tomorrow," Cooper teased.

A hint of a smile snuck onto Blaine's face and with a final wave, Cooper signed off. Blaine placed his laptop to the side and carefully closed the lid.

Since it was only 5pm Blaine searched his room for something to do. His phone buzzed with a text from Cooper. It was only one word: _Courage_ and a smiley face. He tossed his phone to the side and hugged his knees to his chest. He needed a distraction but he had very few hobbies that didn't remind him of Kurt. Blaine's eyes scanned his bookshelf even though he knew that there was no way he'd be able to focus on reading.

It was a Monday night. Glee Club would be over by now and his friends would be heading home soon. Blaine silently prayed that no one would make him explain about the break up. He was planning on avoiding Facebook and his phone for the rest of the night so he eyed his phone skeptically when it buzzed.

Blaine was surprised to see that he had quite a few texts. There was a text from Tina telling him to call her if he wanted to talk and that she loved him with a heart emoticon at the end.

Another two from Artie and Sam asking what happened. Blaine ignored them; he didn't want to have to explain it.

The next was from Cooper telling him he might be surprised by his friends and suggested he check Facebook.

Blaine's stomach flipped like an Olympic gymnast. His heart raced and palms started to sweat. He really didn't want to see other people's reactions. Surely Cooper wouldn't have told him to go on if it was bad, right?

Blaine exhaled slowly and cautiously pulled his computer towards him. Maybe Cooper was right. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. God, he really needed to stop over thinking it and put his fears to rest.

Good god, there were thirteen notifications. It had only been a little more than an hour. Blaine sighed and clicked on the threateningly large number of notifications. She skimmed through the comments on his changed relationship status. Most were comments of sad faces, "I'm sorry" s and "call me if you need to talk," s. It was nice to feel supported but this all just made it all seem even more real. Cooper meant well but this was only a preview of the hell that tomorrow would bring.

"Blaine, honey?" Blaine's mom poked her head in cautiously. "I brought you some dinner. Will you please eat something?" She begged.

"Not hungry," he muttered as he wiped the fresh tears from his face.

"Please, sweetie? Just a little bit? You need to eat something," her voice was soft and full of worry.

"Ok," Blaine nodded. He really didn't want to eat anything but the last thing he needed was to cause his mother pain too. He hoped that she would just set down the tray and leave him to pretend he'd eaten but she sat at the end of the bed and rubbed his foot through the blankets.

Blaine took in the sight of the steaming bowl of soup and Blaine was thankful that he didn't have to chew anything. He picked up the spoon and stirred around the soup absently as he pretended to wait for it to cool. Blaine knew he should be ravenous but his appetite was long gone. He managed to force about a third of it down his throat before he felt nauseous.

"That's great, sweetie," she said as she stood up. "I'm proud of you. You're all grown up now and I love you so much." His mom pressed a kiss to his forehead and took the tray away for him.

Blaine turned off his light, buried his head under the covers and mercifully succumbed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine woke up hours before his alarm and just lay in bed. His alarm blared at six the next morning he watched the numbers flash angrily as the shrill cry threatened to wake the rest of the neighborhood. Cooper was right; Blaine needed to go to school today.

At 6:20, Blaine dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He ran a hand along the stubble that had appeared after three days of not shaving. Blaine was normally very well groomed but he wasn't going to bother shaving this morning either. He would go through the motions of school but he knew it would be a waste. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate but missing more school would only amplify the drama.

Instead of his normal short sleeved button up under a cardigan, skinny jeans cuffed at the ankle and a bowtie to top it all off, Blaine threw on a white t-shirt and his old navy blue Dalton hoodie. For the first time ever, Blaine was going to break his no sweatpants in public rule. He's lost Kurt, maybe forever; he was allowed to wallow.

Blaine grabbed his travel mug and filled it with coffee to the brim. He didn't bother adding milk or sugar like he usually would. He needed the bitterness to remind him that coffee though necessary, wasn't allowed to be enjoyable anymore. Blaine snuck out of the house before he had to face the awkward attempts of his parents trying to act normal while they tiptoed around him.

Blaine drove in silence. The cold silence surrounded him but Blaine knew that if he turned on the radio he would lose it. Music had been the thing to bring the two of them together and Blaine knew that if one of their songs came on he would probably crash.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot sooner than expected. He hated that he still had forty minutes to kill before school even started. He eyed his school bag on the passenger's seat. It had been hard enough to get used to driving himself to school without picking up Kurt on the way. Now the empty seat made him feel lonelier as Blaine thought about how he would have to get used to missing just the physical part of Kurt. Kurt had been the best friend he'd ever had and telling himself that they were over was the most painful thing he'd ever experienced.

Arms crossed over the steering wheel, Blaine rested his forehead against them as he tried to even his breathing. If he got through this day without crying, someone should give him a fucking medal.

To pass the time, Blaine forced himself to drink the coffee in his mug. Maybe it would give him the strength to get through this day and pretend to be just ok enough to be left alone. Most of his teachers probably wouldn't care, except for Mr. Shue.

Blaine decided to make himself get out of the parking lot before it got too full so he could avoid as many people as possible. First stop was his locker before he searched for an empty hallway or classroom to hide out in.

Muscle memory kicked in as Blaine paid little attention to the numbers on the combination lock but since it seemed like karma was a bitch and nothing was ever going to go his way ever again, the lock did not open.

"Need a hand?" Tina's soft whisper can from behind him.

Blaine shook his head and made sure to get the combination right this time.

"Here, I thought you might need something to help you power through," Blaine hadn't even noticed that she was carrying two coffee cups until she held one out to him.

"Thanks," he muttered gratefully and took a sip. The coffee was perfectly sweetened with just enough milk. Tina had learned how Blaine took his coffee well when he and Kurt had taken her on coffee dates after her break up with Mike.

It was comforting to know that Tina understood everything he was going through because he'd watched her go through it. Tina comfortingly rubbed between his shoulder blades and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Blaine dug through his bag for the notebooks and folders he wouldn't need for his morning classes. His hand hovered a foot away from his open locker where it froze. There sitting on top of his Physics and Calculus books sat Margaret Thatcher dog. The hold he had on his schoolwork evaporated and papers scattered around him. He was frozen.

Tina was saying something about helping him get his things together and something about how lucky he was that the hallway was still mostly deserted.

Margaret Thatcher Dog's exaggeratingly huge eyes captivated him in a swarm of painful memories. She wasn't even the worst of the nightmare of his locker. The inside was covered in pictures of him and Kurt taken throughout the past year and the summer. The one Tina has taken of them at the end of summer goodbye bonfire to the seniors was his favorite. They hadn't even realized when it was being taken. The small smiles of pure adoration and love surrounded them in a bubble on bliss. It was hard to look back on that night now without wishing with everything he had that they could all go back to that happier time.

"Let's get out of here," Tina suggested. She stuffed Blaine's folders and notebooks back into his locker and closed it firmly.

"I'm fine," Blaine tried to insist.

"Blaine you don't have to do this. Everyone will understand if you take a few days; especially me."

"I need to do this," he whispered.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Tina said in awe. "You're so much stronger than I was but then again I don't think your story has ended yet."

Blaine stopped and his breath shook as he struggled to keep himself calm.

"God, I am so stupid. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry Blaine!" Tina babbled apologies all the way to their shared first period class.

Most of the day dragged on in a blur of boredom and evading questions about how he was doing. To his surprise several teachers asked if he was feeling ill and if he needed the nurse. Blaine figured it was probably his choice of outfit and lack of copious amounts of gel in his hair.

Glee Club was usually the highlight of his day but Blaine didn't think he was ready for that much of a reminder of Kurt. Just knowing that Kurt had roamed these halls for four years and every inch of campus reminded him of being with Kurt. More than once Blaine ducked into the bathroom to splash cool water on his face.

Blaine avoided his locker that day. It wasn't like he was taking notes or even paid attention to any of his classes anyway. At least no one bothered him except to ask if needed to talk to anyone.

The day was an exhausting waste of time and emotional energy but it at least gave him something to do rather than stay home. Blaine collapsed on his bed as soon as he got home. All he wanted to do was sleep forever.

The rest of the week passed in much of the same way. Tina brought him coffee and kept people from gossiping as much as she could like a protective mama hawk.

"We're going on a date tonight," Tina announced as she handed Blaine his coffee at the entrance of McKinley.

"What?" Blaine froze and stared at her in shock.

"We're going to Breadstix tonight. You're going to dress up and I'll pick you up at seven."

"Tina, I don't really feel up for going out tonight. I just want to stay home tonight," Blaine sighed.

"You don't really have a choice. It's happening and if you wear sweats ever again I'm hosting an intervention."

Blaine thought about it. He didn't want to disappoint Tina but he really did not want to go out.

"Please, Blaine," her eyes bore into his soul. "Please, please, please?" Tina was no quitter.

"Fine," Blaine conceded. He knew there was no way he'd win this battle.

"No sweats!" She called after him as he ducked into the classroom while she went to her locker.

All day tried to think of excuses to get out of going to Breadstix with Tina that night. He fantasized about cutting off one of his legs and having to be rushed to the hospital. Tina would never forgive him if he bailed on her but she couldn't be mad at him if he were in the hospital.

No, she would probably drag him IV and all from his bed and take him to Breadstix.

He loved Tina but he was dreading tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, Tina rang his doorbell at seven o' clock sharp.

Blaine dragged himself to the door. Tina's face fell when she saw him.

"Blaine, I told you to dress up," she scolded as she grabbed his arm and dragged him back upstairs to his room.

Tina's heels clicked against the hardwood floor. Her hair was carefully curled and pinned back with a sparkly black barrette that matched the sequins on her black cocktail dress.

"You didn't even shave!" she exclaimed in disappointment. "Did you at least shower?" she asked.

Blaine had thought that changing out of his sweats would have been enough.

Tina dug through his closet for an acceptable outfit and pushed it into his arms. "Go shower and get ready in the bathroom and I'll wait here". Tina took out her phone as she sat down on Blaine's bed.

This was so much worse than he expected but he shuffled off into the bathroom anyway.

"Much better," Tina smiled as he emerged from the bathroom a while later. "Ok let's go," she linked her arm around Blaine's elbow.

As Tina pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix she turned to Blaine. "Thank you for letting me drag you out here. I know this past week has been terrible for you," the sincerity of her words formed a lump in Blaine's throat. All he could do was nod.

Blaine opened his door and quickly walked around to the other side of the car to open it for Tina, like the gentleman he was, as she got her purse and unbuckled her seatbelt.

She smiled at him as she stepped out.

"Thank you for being there for me. I know this week hasn't been easy for you either," Blaine said as he led Tina inside.

"Always," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

They followed the waitress to a table near the back. Their usual server, Susan placed menus in front of them and Blaine thanked her.

Much to Blaine's disbelief the night was turning out to be half bad. They talked freely as they ate, about 's lack of ability to pick decent songs for the New Directions and Blaine told her more about his friends from Dalton

"Did Nick and Jeff really put sheep on the roof of one of the buildings?" Tina asked in shock.

"Yes, they never told me how they did it and somehow they didn't get caught. It's a miracle neither of them have gotten expelled yet," Blaine smiled.

Despite his efforts, he was actually having a really great time. Blaine felt more at ease than he had been all week and he couldn't thank Tina enough.

Tina kept looking at her phone and glancing around the restaurant.

"Are you ok?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I just really have to pee," she rushed as she slipped out of the booth and disappeared.

Blaine shrugged it off and fiddled with the sugar packets on the table as he waited for her to get back. He had just finished organizing the variety of sweeteners when the soft music playing throughout the restaurant abruptly stopped.

"_Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire_," he recognized that voice immediately and both longed to see the person attached to it and had the instinct to run. "

Frozen in shock, Blaine's eyes scanned the restaurant and landed on Kurt. Tina and Sugar appeared from behind Kurt singing backup vocals. Tina winked at him as if to tell him that everything would be ok as she swayed lightly and ooed behind Kurt. This version was slower and made it impossible for Blaine to ignore the feeling behind his eyes.

"_Bad decisions, that's alright_," the Kurt was looking at him made Blaine believe that Kurt had forgiven him.

"_Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood miss "no way it's all good" It didn't slow me down_," Kurt's eyes begged Blaine to know that Kurt still loved him.

Blaine didn't know what to think. Kurt was here, in Lima, singing to him a week after Blaine had broke both of their hearts. Kurt had chosen this song. Blaine guessed it was only fair since he'd sang Teenage Dream to him right before breaking up with him.

_"…Look I'm still around,"_ Kurt let the feeling behind the words guide the notes in his voice.

Blaine was crying freely now. This was one of their songs. Perfect represented everything they loved about their relationship and now Blaine's head was spinning.

"_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than fuckin' perfect_" Kurt was crying too. "_You're perfect to me_."

Blaine didn't even bother wiping the tears from his cheeks. Kurt's voice was so beautiful and it was obvious that Kurt still loved him but Blaine was confused.

"_You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself, you were wrong,"_ Kurt voice shook on the last word.

Was he wrong? Long distance was so hard on the both of them but being without Kurt had been so much worse. Kurt was it for him, Blaine knew that now, but was he it for him? So many thoughts were running through his head as both sides of his brain argued fiercely against one another.

"_Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel Like your nothing You're fuckin' perfect to me."_

Kurt ended the song right before the rap. Blaine could not move. He was still so confused. He wasn't sure what he wanted but Kurt was watching him anxiously.

Blaine adverted his eyes, wiped sloppily at his cheeks and took a few deep breaths.

"I-I can go if you w-want," Kurt hiccupped from much closer than the place he had sung from.

"I broke up with you," Blaine stated with his eyes glued to the table.

"I've missed you, _so_ much Blaine," Kurt pleaded with him.

"I need to think and then we need to talk. I'll call you," Blaine struggled to get the words out.

Kurt's face broke even more as he just nodded and walked away crying harder.

Blaine hated himself for hurting Kurt again. Kurt had just serenaded him in front of a nearly empty Breadstix and flown in from New York and Blaine had just sent him away. There was nothing else he could have done. He needed to make some important decisions and even though he wanted to chase after Kurt, apologize and kiss him silly, he stopped himself.

Blaine let himself fall apart as soon as Kurt was out of sight.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. Come on, let's get you home." Tina's hand was on his back. She threw a few bills on the table and guided him up.

The car ride was silent.

"Please don't be mad at me, he begged me to," she whispered as she pulled into Blaine's driveway.

Blaine couldn't have replied even if he had a response. He wasn't even mad at Tina. He understood that she just thought she was acting in his best interest. A warning would have been nice but then again if he'd been warned he probably wouldn't have gone.

Blaine's mind was a puzzle of conflicting feelings. He felt trapped in a maze with a blindfold on. For now all he could do was bump around until he either found a way out or lost himself forever. There was so much for him to think about and Blaine didn't even know where to begin.

_A/N: Fun Fact- Kids from my high school actually let three sheep loose on top of one of the buildings of my high school before they installed security cameras up there and that's not even the craziest prank that's been do at my high school. _


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine's head was pounding. It was 3:30 am and Blaine's mind was still buzzing with the events of that night.

His phone buzzed on his desk with a text message. He held his breath as he opened it.

From Kurt: **Sorry to bother you! I know you want space but I just thought I should let you know that I'm here until Sunday if you want to talk.**

Blaine hadn't even finished reading it before Kurt sent another text.

**I just want you to know that I'm not expecting anything and if you want me to leave you alone I will. And sorry if I woke you up.**

Blaine stared at the words. Why was this just making it harder? He needed Kurt in his life but Blaine was terrified of getting hurt again if he let him back in. They definitely needed to talk.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, he sent a text back to Kurt.

From Blaine: **Couldn't sleep. I do want to talk. Can you come over around noon? **

The answer from Kurt came immediately. **YES.**

Blaine wanted so badly to hear Kurt's voice again but he knew that calling Kurt would be counterproductive. He set his phone down and pushed it away from him. He would wait until they could be face to face to talk.

It was well after 6:00am when Blaine drifted off.

Blaine recognized his surroundings immediately. This park had been such a big part of his childhood.

Kurt pushed a familiar little girl on the swings as she giggled.

"Just a little bit longer, baby girl, then we have to get home. Your Papa made you a very special dinner tonight and we have to make sure he hasn't burned down the house. We have some very exciting news to tell you," Kurt's eyes shone with wistful excitement.

"What kind of news, Daddy?" The girl turned her head to try to look at Kurt while she was propelled forward.

"Good news, sweetie," Kurt promised.

"Daddy, tell me!" she whined.

"No whining, Alice," Kurt scolded playfully. "Are you ready to go home and see Papa?"

"Yes, Daddy can you stop me please?"

"Of course, honey," Kurt said with a fond smile. It was clear that his little girl had Kurt wrapped around his finger. Blaine smiled at the preciousness of this moment.

Her little hands stretched up as high as they could go. "Up, Daddy?" She asked with the best puppy dog eyes Blaine had ever seen. Her hazel eyes shone with innocence. Blaine's heart melted as Kurt smiled and picked her up.

Blaine followed Kurt and Alice down the street. When they reached the same door from Blaine's nightmare, Blaine grew uneasy but he followed them in anyway.

"Alice," Kurt whispered as he set her down. "Why don't you give this to Papa," Kurt suggested as he handed her a flower he picked on the way home.

Blaine watched Kurt watching Alice skip off into the kitchen with a fond smile.

_Please don't let it be Sebastian_, Blaine pleaded. He did not think he could handle it if Kurt was happy with Sebastian.

"Hi Honey," Kurt cooed as he entered the kitchen.

Blaine was shocked and beyond relieved to find the dream version of himself standing in the kitchen wearing an apron and holding Alice. His daughter; his and Kurt's daughter. They were together and happy. It was the best feeling in the world as Blaine watched Kurt wrap his arms around Dream Blaine and Alice. Kurt took the flower from Alice's hand and tucked it behind Blaine's ear.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

"You are," Dream Blaine stated as fact.

Kurt smiled softly and kissed Blaine gently on lips.

Alice snuggled into Blaine's chest and said the six words that broke Blaine's heart with sweetness. "I love my Daddy and Papa."

Blaine awoke with tears streaming down his face but this time he wasn't sad. He was determined and suddenly everything was crystal clear.

Blaine was glad to see that it was already 11:00 am. Blaine jumped out of bed and raced to the shower. He was filled with nervous energy as he really scrubbed himself clean for the first time in a week.

Blaine did not have time to keep changing his outfits but that didn't stop him from doing it. Finally after the seventh outfit, Blaine decided it was good enough. He frantically cleaned his room as he checked the time ever few seconds.

Blaine's heart was pounding. His stomach churned with his excess nervous energy. He checked for Kurt's car every two seconds from his bedroom window.

Kurt finally pulled up to Blaine's house a few minutes before noon. Blaine watched him cut the engine and check his phone. He seemed unsure if she should go in early or wait. Kurt thought for a few moments and then got out of the car.

Blaine was somewhat comported to see that he was nervous too. Kurt fussed with his hair as he walked up to Blaine's door. Blaine raced down the stair so he would be the one to answer the door. Blaine waited five seconds after Kurt knocked to open the door. He didn't want to seem overly eager but he really wanted to see Kurt.

"Hi," Blaine exhaled.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt blushed. "You look really good," he complimented.

"Thanks," Blaine felt his face going red. "Um, we can go talk in my room."

Kurt nodded and followed him upstairs.

When they got to Blaine's room Kurt awkwardly opted to sit at Blaine's desk while Blaine sat at the foot of the bed.

"So…" Kurt trailed off awkwardly.

"I guess I should start," Blaine picked at a loose thread on his jeans.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and waited anxiously.

"You sounded beautiful last night," Blaine bit his lip. He didn't want to talk about the past. All he wanted was to tackle Kurt and kiss him silly but he knew that they really needed to talk.

"I meant it. Blaine, you know what that song means to us. I'm so sorry," Kurt leaned forward and gripped the seat of the hair.

"Why are you sorry?" Blaine was confused. "I broke up with you."

"But I made you because I took you for granted and I see that now. I think I just got too comfortable with having you and too swept up in the excitement of New York."

"I still love you, I will always love you, Kurt but we need to figure out how to make this work. I can't keep feeling like burden to you."

"Blaine, you were never a burden! I'm sorry if I made you feel like one! Sorry, keep going, I'm listening," Kurt bit his tongue to keep from rambling on.

"I never wanted to lose you, ever," Blaine's eyes were filling with tears. "I was so lost without you."

"Me too, Blaine, you are my everything. We can figure this out. I'll do anything you want, just please be mine again," Kurt's eyes were water and his smile quivered as he fought against tears. "Can I be kissing you now?"

A smile broke across his face. There would be time to work out logistics later. "God, yes," Blaine breathed out.

Kurt was on top of him in a fraction of a second, kissing him intensely. Blaine's arms held Kurt tight against them as he deepened the kiss. Blaine had missed this. He'd missed Kurt's wonderfully soft lips, the way he hummed with happiness when Blaine kissed him. He'd missed the way Kurt tasted and how perfectly they fit in each other's arms. He'd missed pretty much everything about being with Kurt but he's missed feeling close to Kurt the most.

Kurt broke away to catch his breath but Blaine wasn't finished. He pulled off Kurt's scarf and kissed his neck. He sucked and nipped at the skin.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Kurt chanted. Blaine could not hear those words enough.

They would be ok. Blaine knew that it would still be hard but this time he knew they could make it work.

"This was the worst week of my life. I'm so glad you're a part of my life again," Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin.

"Blaine you are the love of my life and I'm so serious about marrying you, some day. I'd marry you today if that's what you wanted but I know you want to wait," Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes to make sure he understood.

"Long distance relationships are really hard and I miss you all the time but you're worth it." Blaine believed it now. He'd spent a week without being able to call or text Kurt and it had been terrible. He never ever wanted to go that long without speaking to him.

Kurt's stomach growled loudly. Kurt hid his face in embarrassment in Blaine's shoulder.

"Sorry, I haven't really eaten anything for the past week." Kurt explained.

"I haven't either," Blaine admitted. "Come on, let's go to dinner and we can catch each other up on the past week and figure out what we're going to do," Blaine suggested.

"Sounds good. Can we go to Breadstix? I haven't actually eaten there in a while and it did bring us back together," Kurt smiled shyly.

"That was you, not Breadstix but yes, we can go there." Blaine brushed back a stray hair and kissed Kurt because he could do that again.

Kurt and Blaine held hands all the way to Breadstix and through their meal. It was as if someone had super glued their hands together with their fingers intertwined.

As they cuddled together on Blaine's bed, later that night, Blaine told him about the dreams he's had. Kurt cried as Blaine described the most recent one he's had.

"You saw our baby?"Kurt smiled widely as he could without crying. "Tell me about her?" Kurt asked.

"She was beautiful. She had my eyes but she looked like you."

"Ok so now, we're Lily and James Potter," Kurt teased with a kiss to Blaine's palm.

"I'm being serious!" Blaine pouted but he was smiling. "She had your smile and I swear she had killer puppy dog eyes and it's not our fault we were helpless to them,"

"She sounds perfect," Kurt hummed.

"She will be," Blaine affirmed.

In that moment Blaine knew they would make it. Absence had only made their hearts grow fonder and the break up had only made them stronger as a unit. Come what may, they were Kurt and Blaine and they were forever.

A/N: I might possibly do an epilogue but it honestly depends on how depressed I am after Glee tonight :'( We'll get through this together.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_A/N: Just to be clear since some of you were confused. The reason Alice looked like both of them was because it was IN A DREAM. Nothing about dreams is rational so that's why it works. That child does not exist and both Blaine and Kurt understand that their future daughter won't be exactly like that but they just wanted to fantasize. ._

_I know everyone is hurting right now but remember, Klaine is endgame and 21 is the best number. Also thank you to all of you for sticking around and reading this silly bit of my experimentation in writing fic. You wonderful people amaze me. Also I've had the flu for the past week so forgive me for the lateness. Ok, carry on._

"Blaine, I'm dying," Kurt moaned, his whine muffled by the pillow.

"Well in that case, I'll have to take out a bigger life insurance policy on you. I want to be set for life," Blaine teased as he pushed some hair from Kurt's face.

"Not funny. This is serious. If I die I'm coming back to haunt you."

"And I'll wait a full two weeks before accepting a date with Taylor Lautner to honor your memory."

"You wouldn't dare," Kurt tried to scowl but talking seemed to be taking up his only strength.

"No I wouldn't," Blaine agreed with a smile. "I'm not leaving your side, ever," he promised as he lifted up the blankets and slid into the bed behind Kurt.

"You should stay away from me. I'll get you sick," Kurt half protested although he only wanted Blaine's arms around him.

"I'll take my chances," Blaine replied as he wound his arms around Kurt and kissed the back of his head.

"You're the best husband ever" Kurt yawned.

"Can I get that in writing for future reference?"

"Blaaaaaiiineee," Kurt groaned.

"Oh hush you; just go to sleep," Blaine stroked Kurt hair and wiggled closer to him.

Kurt coughed into the pillow and groaned. "Please just kill me now, end my suffering."

"Aw baby, I will do no such thing. Do you want some more cough medicine? You can't have another Advil for another hour but if you're really hurting I could give you one," Blaine suggested with worry.

"No, just you. Just hold me. Will you sing to me?" Kurt huffed out.

"Anything you want" Blaine murmured in his ear before softly singing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him as Kurt drifted off to sleep.

Kurt woke up hours later with Blaine's arms no longer around him.

The door creaked open as Blaine's messy curls appeared through the cracked door. Blaine bit his bottom lip in hesitation and the care he was putting into trying not to wake Kurt up was touching.

"Oh you're awake. Good. I didn't want to wake you up but you haven't eaten anything all day and I made soup," Blaine disappeared only to return a few moments later.

"You cooked for me?"Kurt teased as he pushed himself up so he could sit up against the headboard.

"Hey, I can cook. I burn one chicken, one time and suddenly I can't be trusted in the kitchen. I will have you know that I made you chicken noodle soup from scratch," Blaine huffed with a mock frown.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head as he set down the tray of soup.

"From scratch? I'm impressed," Kurt quirked one eyebrow at his wonderful husband.

"I didn't want to leave you alone but I figured that you were going to be out for a while and I know that you hate the preservatives in canned soup and I looked up a recipe online and I'm not sure how it is but I made it for you anyway," Blaine rambled.

"I love you," Kurt said because he just couldn't help himself. It was cute that Kurt could still make him nervous after eight years of marriage and Kurt felt himself falling just a little bit more in love with Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

Blaine relaxed and smiled. "I love you too."

"I can't believe you made me soup. You're adorable"

"Hey, I'm good for a lot more than just being your ridiculously handsome trophy husband," Blaine joked as smoothed the napkin over Kurt's lap and sat on the bed. He picked up a spoonful of soup in preparation to feed Kurt. Blaine blew carefully on the spoonful before offering it to Kurt.

"I can feed myself you know," Kurt

"I know but I want to do this," Blaine smiled at him. "I like taking care of you when you're sick."

"You just like me weak because I can't stop you from eating junk food," Kurt stuck out his tongue.

"Maybe so, but I also like being your knight in shining armor to nurse you back from your deathbed."

"My hero," Kurt deadpanned and rolled his eyes. It oozed with sarcasm which only made Blaine laugh and reach over to entwine their fingers.

"I do love when you take care of me though" Kurt admitted as Blaine offered him another spoonful. "We have both been so busy lately that this is really nice. Is that weird?"

"No, it makes sense. As handsome as you are with your red nose and the wall of snot covered tissues surrounding you, it's nice to be intimate with you in a non physical way."

"You are so amazing. How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"Must have sold your soul to the devil," Blaine stated in mock seriousness.

"Then I know you soul yours because no one is that sexy and perfect and talented and worthy of my love."

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. "You were doing so well, honey," Blaine joked.

"You love me," Kurt croaked out.

"You know I do," Blaine agreed. "Are you sleepy again?" He asked.

Kurt nodded and pushed the tray away. Blaine took it from Kurt's lap and set it on the floor. Kurt snuggled down under the covers and grinned up at Blaine.

"I'm going to put this away and then I'll be right back," Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear as he kissed his husband's cheek.

Kurt smiled up at this amazing man before him. He really was lucky. Sure they'd had rough patches but they'd made it through it. If someone had told teenage Kurt that he would love Blaine even more after being married for eight years, he would not have believed that was possible.

Blaine appeared again and bounced over to his side of the bed. He snuggled up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the love of his live.

"I know I'm difficult when I'm sick but thank you for taking such good care of me," Kurt whispered as he started to drift off.

"In sickness and in health," Blaine whispered into the back of Kurt's neck as he pressed a light kiss to the exposed skin.

Kurt smiled as he allowed his body to be swept into a dreamless sleep. In that moment he knew that he had the best life and couldn't wait to see what the next fifty years of his life with Blaine would bring.


End file.
